Valiente
by WickedScience
Summary: Colección de relatos cortos que giran en torno a la relación de Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson.


Ron y Harry se disponían a regresar a su dormitorio después del baile de Navidad pero fueron interrumpidos en el trayecto por Cedric Diggory, quien quería hablar con Harry a solas. Ron entendió y emprendió el camino solo, igual de malhumorado que antes.

Caminaba a paso firme y mirando al suelo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas hora. Deseaba borrar cada suceso de la noche de su memoria, empezando por cuando sus compañeros de dormitorio lo vieron con su túnica, el ver a Hermione bailando con Viktor Krum y acabando con la discusión que había tenido después con ella, y por último pero no por ello menos agobiante, lo que acaba de descubrir acerca de Hagrid y su origen.

No hay manera de que esta noche empeore, pensó. Y se retractó casi al segundo cuando escucho el sonido de unos tacones contra el piso, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson que llevaba una túnica de un tono rosa pálido, ceñida al cuerpo y con algunos volantes.

Pansy se acercó mirándolo de arriba a abajo mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro. Ron esperaba recibir algún insulto o comentario hiriente referente a su túnica. Esto lo hizo sentir extremadamente inseguro ya que ni siquiera sabría como defenderse porque él más que nadie detestaba y se avergonzaba de lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

—¡Weasley! — Ron tragó saliva y se estremeció.— Estoy totalmente sorprendida porque normalmente hubiera esperado que tuvieras peor gusto que Flitwick pero me gusta tu túnica.— Ladeó la cabeza confundido porque el tono de Pansy sonaba sincero, además de ligeramente ebria o bajo el efecto de algo leve. No era su característico tono burlesco que él conocía tan bien. —Es muy clásica muy de la época de la los caballeros de Merlin.

—¿Ah? —Ron alzó las cejas y arrugó el rostro extrañado. La chica definitivamente había bebido algo, pero aún así sus sentidos funcionaban casi a la perfección y eso último tampoco parecía uno de los comentarios sarcásticos en los que ella era experta.

—¿Pero qué le pasó? —Dijo mirando con disgusto los puños del chico que estaban deshilachados después del conjuro que había lanzado antes de salir de su dormitorio tratando de arreglarlo. Pansy sacó su varita de su escote, probablemente el único lugar donde había podido guardarla. Ron se ruborizó ligeramente y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que acercaba la varita a él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shh... —Pansy conjuró un hechizo que hizo que las mangas del saco que llevaba el pelirrojo de reconstruyeran hasta quedar en perfecto estado. Ron levantó su brazo mirando sorprendido el trabajo que había hecho la chica. No tanto por el resultado sino porque aparentemente lo había ayudado.

—¿Qué? ¿No me darás las gracias, Weasley? —El la miró con la boca entreabierta y ella rió, haciendo un ruido extraño con las fosas nasales, pero mientras lo hacía Ron pudo notar que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, sus pestañas húmedas y el rímel ligeramente corrido.

—¿Gracias? —Pansy estiró los brazos para levantar y después doblar el cuello enorme que llevaba la vestimenta del chico y que Ron había portado incorrecto te durante toda la noche.

—Comadreja, dime que te peleaste con algún estudiante de Durmstrang y no anduviste toda la noche de manera en que te encontré. —Dijo la chica arrugando la nariz como lo hacía siempre, haciendo que sus fosas nasales se vieran aún más grandes, eso ya la hacía parecerse más a la Pansy de siempre en los ojos de Ron, pero aún así su mirada no tenía la expresión dura que los caracterizaba. Él solo negó con la cabeza, casi deseando que se hubiera encontrado con la chica antes de llegar al baile aunque suponía que no hubiera sido tan amistosa sin el efecto del alcohol o lo que sea que hubiera tomado. Pansy terminó de cerrar los botones por los que Ron no se había preocupado y la expresión de su rostro volvió a suavizarse.

—Ya se ve aceptable.— Sonrío satisfecha. —Aunque... Esa cara no ayuda mucho. —Ron cambió la expresión de preocupación en su rostro por una sonrisa evidentemente forzada.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte en eso pero no tengo ni idea de como arreglar rostros.

Pansy rió y se alejó del chico tambaleándose, probablemente era difícil caminar en sus altos tacones pero incluso así no dejaba de tener cierto encanto retorcido y oscuro que Ron pudo apreciar en el movimiento de su cadera al verla alejarse. Cuando se encontró de nuevo solo el chico se acercó a un vidrio en el que podía apreciar su reflejo levemente distorsionado. Se dio cuenta de que junto con los puños Pansy había arreglado otros detalles que estaban descuidados y junto con el arreglo del cuello lo hacían lucir ligeramente mejor. Sonrió levemente, era probablemente la primera vez que lo hacía con sinceridad esa noche. Pensó en que además de sus compañeros de dormitorio, los gemelos y un par de chicos de Slytherin nadie más se había burlado de su túnica. Quizás nada era completamente malo después de todo, ni los bailes, ni las chicas, ni siquiera las que eran serpientes.


End file.
